


Will Release Ever Come?

by mandapandabug



Series: Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Overworked in a sexy way, Sleep deprived in a sexy way, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: Iruka comes home from work to find a randy lover who wants to worship his body all night long. It sounds romantic, but how much can one man take!?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204703
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Will Release Ever Come?

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is part of a Challenge instigated by the great [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) to write a dabble a day for Iruka week! How could I not oblige!  
> This is for Iruka Week Day 1 Prompt: Overworked and sleep deprived  
> The first day is a little steamy, but it's only 100 words, so don't expect too much now. You'll have to fill in the rest and use that imagination! ;)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I make any money from this.

Sweat trailed from behind his bent knees as he trembled again. Those fingers were driving him crazy, but he wasn’t allowed release. Kakashi teased Iruka languidly from between his legs.

“Almost, sensei.”

Iruka thought he would turn to ash from the fire that was burning inside him. He had returned home ready to relax, but his lover was immediately on him and hadn’t given him a moment’s rest.

That was hours ago. Iruka never felt more worshiped or frustrated in his life.

The fingers left him and were replaced by something deeply satisfying. Iruka gasped. Kakashi was finally getting serious.


End file.
